


Стефани

by Send_a_raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Female Steve Rogers, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: на заявку:Т6-46 Баки/Стив, Баки/фем!Стив, Стив/фем!Стив, тройничок.Сильно постЗС, Баки давно и успешно работает в команде с Мстителями. Благодаря какому-то магуйству (обоснуй на откуп автора — Космический игривый кубик, Локи, звездные бури, вспышки на солнце, что угодно Х)) во вселенную Авенджеров из типа альтернативной вселенной попадает фем!Стив (Стефани) примерно из того же временного отрезка. Вернуть ее можно, но на это нужно время, а значит она временно остается при Мстителях.





	Стефани

**Author's Note:**

> Это продолжение фиков, которые уже были написаны другими авторами на ту же заявку, но остались не законченными.

\- Стив, как будто мне одного тебя было мало!..  
\- Для чего мало, Бак?  
Этот вопрос ставит его в тупик.  
Даже не вопрос, а то, как Стив усмехается. Мягко так. Он так никогда не делал, и Баки теряется, отворачивается и затем вовсе сбегает на пробежку.  
А все она. Стефани. Она живет у них уже несколько дней и постоянно торчит возле Стива. Если в первые пару дней это было понятно (“когда я еще смогу сам с собой поговорить, Баки, ну посуди сам..”), то спустя неделю - это уже надоедает.  
Да ладно, тебе просто стало одиноко, говорит внутренний голос Баки с иронией. Или она тебе нравится. Или он тебе нравится, и ты ревнуешь его к ней. Ее к нему. Их обоих, может быть?  
Баки думает - еще бы. Сегодня она вышла из душа в полотенце и пошла обратно в комнату к Стиву, полотенце к моменту открытия двери спальни почти сползло с нее, но ее это не смутило.  
Стив был в комнате.  
Они там что, трахаются?..  
Баки как-то даже возмущает эта мысль. Он останавливается и упирает руки в бока. Это Стив-то, самый упертый девственник Америки, и теперь вот трахается..  
Ха. Сам с собой. Это.. вообще-то смешно. И чертовски горячо.  
Если, конечно, они правда это делают. Может, это все больная фантазия Баки. Он еще не решил, кого и к кому ревнует. Но что ревнует - это точно.

***  
\- Стииив. Ну и что, что ты его любишь, он тебя тоже любит, вы просто еще не поговорили об этом.  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- Тебя это расстраивает?  
\- Меня расстраивает то, что тебе, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами к Баки, хватило одного его плена у Золы. А мне, видимо, не хватило семидесяти лет..  
\- Это потому, что вы мальчики, у вас сложнее. Одна гомофобия чего стоит. Но. Ты знаешь, я не хочу над тобой иронизировать. Но я настолько уверена в том, что вы разберетесь, что даже не хочу об этом разговаривать!.. Это смешно, честное слово.  
\- Все-таки иронизируешь.  
\- Нет, Стив. Хочу тебя. Себя. Черт. Когда еще..  
Когда еще, в самом деле.  
Для Стива все это неожиданно легко. Они занимаются.. любовью, сексом, как это назвать.. уже пару дней, почти не вылезая из постели.  
И он, вообще-то, никогда не думал, что хотел бы этого с кем-то, кроме Баки.  
Но ты сам - это тоже, видимо, серьезно. Тогда у них просто иссяк очередной разговор, который они вели, заканчивая фразы друг за друга, а потом они начали целоваться. Просто и легко - так же просто, как когда-то Стив изучал собственное тело, теперь он изучал ее. Это не было любовью, это не было неожиданностью, это не было бабочками в животе. Но не было и смущения. Было зато точное знание, что дальше и как она любит, потому что - несмотря на то, что тело женское - это был он сам.  
Разница между мужским и женским оргазмом не так велика, как кажется.  
Ей точно так же оказалось сложно держать язык за зубами. Она справилась, конечно, вцепившись зубами Стиву в плечо, но не справился сам Стив. И ему оставалось только надеяться, что Баки в соседней комнате спит, и не слышал его сейчас.

***  
\- Люблю тебя.  
\- Очень эгоистично.  
\- Конечно. Только не останавливайся.  
\- Стеф. Можно подумать, это у тебя годами не было секса..  
\- С самой собой и вот такого - точно не было. Черт, хотела бы я попробовать, что такое быть мужчиной. Трахать кого-то..  
\- Мм, давай я покажу.  
\- Ох, вау, Стив Роджерс и грязные разговоры..  
\- Я еще даже не начинал.  
Он переворачивает ее на живот и входит, медленно, замирая; она подается ему навстречу, но затем отчего-то дергается и всхлипывает.  
\- Больно?..  
Стив спрашивает автоматически, испугавшись, но сразу понимает - нет, конечно. Он не мог ей сделать больно.  
Стефани лишь мотает головой.  
\- Устала, Стив. Я устала. Нам с тобой так классно, но это не то.. Я хочу домой. Там мой Баки.  
\- Скучаешь по нему?  
Он тыкается головой ей в плечо. Зачем они вообще разговаривают, если понимают друг друга без слов..  
\- Конечно. С ним - это не так, как с тобой, нам с тобой все понятно друг про друга, а про него - никогда до конца нет... Но я с ним - цельная.  
\- Я понимаю..  
\- Стииив. Тебе же еще хуже.  
Она высвобождается, устраивается с ним рядом и обнимает его, теплая. Они так и засыпают - сплетясь ногами и руками, совсем голые, под одной огромной простыней.

***  
Утром Баки зачем-то понадобилось к Стиву. Он потом не мог вспомнить, зачем, но в тот момент это было важно.  
Ах, да, Тони звонил ему, потому что не смог дозвониться до Стива. Говорил, что-то срочное. Кажется, нашел способ вернуть Стефани на место, или нашел способ найти способ вернуть Стефани на место, что-то ему нужно было у нее узнать..  
Он открыл дверь и встал, как вкопанный. Хорошо, не уронил ничего, не шумел. Не разбудил их.  
Одно дело - догадываться, потому что Стефани ходит в полотенце по квартире. И совсем другое - видеть их обоих вот так.  
Ну, заявляет внутренний голос Баки, полный самоиронии, по крайней мере, у меня нет паранойи.  
Зато у меня есть ревность, отвечает Баки самому себе.  
И через минуту понимает - нет, нет у него ревности. Это действительно просто Стив. Не более ненормально, чем зайти к Стиву в спальню и увидеть его там спящим. То же самое.  
Они.. очень милые сейчас.  
И у обоих какая-то одинаковая чуть хмурая складочка между бровей. Как будто в том общем сне, который они смотрят, им обоим отчего-то больно и одиноко. Поэтому они прижимаются друг к другу, путаясь в простыне, но это то же самое, что пытаться согреться, обняв себя самого за спину руками. Лучше, конечно, но не настолько, как когда тебя обнимает кто-то еще.  
Баки чертовски хочется их обнять. Обоих. Просто чтобы они не хмурились так.  
Но он выходит, как можно тише прикрывая за собой дверь.

***  
Стив дергается во сне - дверь как будто открылась. Но опасности он не чувствует, поэтому просыпаться не собирается.  
Дерьмовый сон про Баки и снег закончился, и начался хороший сон про Баки и Кони-Айленд.  
Он обнимает Стефани, прижимая ее к себе крепче, и спит дальше. Но долго проспать не удается - Стеф начинает ворочаться.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет, Стив?.. - смеется она.  
\- Нет, я не хочу вставать.  
Она пожимает плечами и выбирается из постели.  
\- Как хочешь. Если тебе не нужно спасать мир сегодня, спи хоть весь день, герой.  
\- Всегда бы так..  
Стив, конечно, обманывает сам себя - он физически неспособен лежать в постели, уже проснувшись. Стефани, завернувшись в его рубашку, вышла из комнаты. Он прислушивается к ее шагам - раз, два, три, четыре от двери, сейчас она войдет на кухню, там наверняка сидит Баки, ей нужно пройти мимо, чтобы попасть в душ, пять.. Стул отъезжает по полу - Стив знает этот звук. Он напрягается - раз, два, тяжелые шаги Баки. Стив знает, что Баки как-то неодобрительно относится к Стеф, и готов в случае чего вскочить и бежать. Вдруг подерутся.  
Но шума драки нет.  
Только Стефани вздыхает почему-то, вот этот звук странный, очень похож на тот, что он сам слышал ночью..  
Он встает, натягивает боксеры и штаны, и тоже выходит из комнаты.  
Баки дергается, увидев его.  
Но Стив видит - Баки обнимает ее.  
От этого почему-то становится легче жить, сразу.  
Поэтому он делает два шага вперед и тоже обнимает - обоих. Стефани, оказавшаяся в кольце рук двух мужчин, смеется:  
\- Давно бы так.  
\- Ты что, все очень быстро произошло, - отвечает Баки. - Всего неделя. Не полгода на войне и не семьдесят лет во льду..  
Стив дает шутливый подзатыльник Баки и наконец-то смеется вместе с ними.

***

Стив и Стеф проводят весь день у Тони, а Баки торчит дома, и смотрит кино.  
На сцене, где принцесса Лея, просветленно улыбаясь, говорит Хану Соло “Нет, он мой брат”, дверь рывком открывается, и Баки понимает, что досмотреть ему не дадут.  
Они заваливаются в квартиру и.. они пьяные.  
Пьяные суперсолдаты. В обнимку. Баки завидует и не понимает, как они умудрились. Может, они пили машинное масло у Тони? Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить об этом у Стива, и не успевает.  
Стефани прижимает того к стене, берет его лицо в ладони и целует. А Стив.. отвечает. Еще как. Господь всемогущий, она же сейчас разденет его прямо здесь...  
Баки так и смотрит на них, забыв закрыть рот.  
Она же сейчас разденет его прямо здесь…  
И тут Стив открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Баки. Он пьян, конечно, но это недолго продлится, черт его знает, почему они себя так ведут, может, лучше уйти.. Но чтобы уйти, надо протиснуться мимо этих двоих во входную дверь..  
Стефани отрывается от Стива и тоже оборачивается, смотря на Баки.  
Почему из всех троих смущенным себя чувствует только он?..  
\- Что?.. Вы пьяные, да? - он говорит это, только чтобы что-то сделать с тишиной, в которой только что были эти поцелуи.  
\- Мы - да. Брюс намешал, дал попробовать.. Она завтра отправляется домой.. Баки.. - они говорят все это по очереди. А его имя - хором.  
\- Что Баки?.. - дергается он.  
\- Не уходи, - это говорит Стефани. Стив только смотрит на него, но у него и так довольно красноречиво получается.  
И Баки шагает к ним.  
После этого делать вид, что это дружба, уже не получится, приятель, свербит внутренний голос.  
Заткнись, думает Баки, закрывает глаза и делает еще шаг.  
Это не просто дружба уже примерно … всю жизнь.  
И еще через шаг его обнимают две пары рук.

***  
Они одинаковые, их двое, и он не понимает, где чьи руки. Руки Стеф должны быть поменьше и мягче, наверное, чем руки Стива, но настолько сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, чтобы отличить его от нее, Баки не может.  
Ему слишком.  
Четыре руки снимают с него футболку, тянут в спальню. Кто-то один целует его, второй слегка кусает за шею, потом они, кажется, меняются местами, Баки падает на кровать, они стягивают с него штаны, они чертовски нетерпеливые и не дают ему ничего сделать..  
\- Эй, ребята, подождите..  
Стив дергается. Вот это - точно Стив, боится, что что-то делает не так, волнуется..  
А вот Стеф - нет, она прижимается к нему и спрашивает:  
\- Что такое, Баки?..  
\- Просто не торопитесь так, пожалуйста..  
Они же даже не дают ему обнять себя. Но сейчас они замерли, и Баки, прижав к себе Стефани живой рукой, тянет в кровать Стива - металлической. Обнимает обоих, а они сталкиваются лбами и целуются.  
\- Какие же вы красивые оба, вы бы знали.  
И краснеют они одинаково. Спохватываются, целуют Баки, пытаясь сделать это одновременно вдвоем, потом Стеф надоедает, видимо, толкаться носами, и она сползает куда-то вниз.  
Через минуту Баки с какой-то внезапной кристальной ясностью осознает, что вот это - Стив, что он целует Стива, что это просто как Рождество, но потом, кажется, Стеф берет его член в рот, и Рождество рассыпается в голове мириадами ярких огней; оказывается, одновременно это совершенно непередаваемо и опять слишком; а потом они, боже, они опять меняются местами.  
И Баки вцепляется в волосы Стеф, потому что это невозможно же, Стив делает это с ним, и..  
Когда он приходит в себя после оргазма, они смотрят на него, ласково усмехаясь, и Стеф говорит:  
\- Только не думай, Бак, что мы тебя так быстро отпустим. Нам тебя не хватало.  
Он старается перестать так ошалело моргать, и отвечает:  
\- Так вот что это было. Стив, ты так по мне скучал?..  
Стив краснеет, дергается, но потом смотрит на Баки - тот смеется:  
\- Очень, да?..  
\- Мм, давай я покажу, как..  
\- Ох, вау, Стив Роджерс и грязные разговоры.. - Баки еще пытается иронизировать, но эти четыре руки, они же сейчас его опять..  
\- Да, он может, - подтверждает Стефани. - Он еще даже не начинал.

***  
Наутро они едут к Тони все втроем.  
Хорошо быть суперсолдатом, думает Стив. Все засосы и царапины к утру проходят.  
Тони обещал доразобраться за ночь, как вернуть Стефани на место, но когда они наконец добираются до его мастерской, он орет:  
\- Скорее! Весьма сожалею, но времени на душевные разговоры и прощания нет, портал случайно развернулся и вряд ли будет работать долго, будет здорово, если вы прыгнете туда прямо сейчас, мисс, мэм, как вас, Стефани, в общем, бегом!  
Стефани моментально собирается с духом, подхватывает с пола сумку с вещами - только что была просто девушка, чуть сонная после бурно проведенной ночи, и вот снова суперсолдат.  
И тут она обнимает их обоих.  
Тони пялится на них во все глаза, но он, видимо, так удивлен, что его обычные саркастические комментарии запаздывают.  
Стефани ничего не говорит, целует Баки в щеку, обнимает Стива еще раз, отдельно и покрепче, и прыгает в портал, развернутый прямо у Тони в мастерской.  
\- Такого горячего тройничка я еще никогда не видел. Беру назад все свои слова о Капитане Сосулька...  
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда, Старк, - усмехается Баки.  
И Стив понимает, что все это время он держит живую руку Баки - в своей.  
Из мастерской Тони они выходят вместе.


End file.
